You Belong With Me
by Xx-Loulabelle-xX
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Bella and the gang have been friends since kindergarten. Bella has been in love with Edward just as long. But will it be a happily ever after? Who's Tanya and Jacob? Summary Sucks, sorry. please read x M, just in case
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

You belong with me.  
By Louisa-Jade Malee

Disclaimer for whole story: I dont own a thing; Stephanie Meyer does; if i owned even an inch of Edward i think i'd cry and keep him all to myself and lock him in my room :D

Prologue- Ages: Bella, Edward, Alice= 5Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper= 6 Location: Little Tykes Kindergarten, Forks, Washington

BPOV:

I sat in the corner of the room concentrating on the paper in front of me. My crayon just wouldn't stay in the lines and it was really frustrating! Suddenly;justas i was getting the hang of it, the crayon was snatched from my hand.  
I looked up and saw a boy about my age. He had a reddy-brown hair colour and bright green eyes. He was very pretty. I shook that thought from my head as tear began to well up in my eyes. He had stole my favourite red crayon! I sat glaring at him, tears slipping from my boring brown eyes and down my cheeks. He didnt even look up. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl, again about my age. She was glaring at the boy too. "EDWARD!!! GIVE HER BACK HER CRAYON, RIGHT NOW!" She shouted. The boy looked up startled by such a loud voice from such a small person. Her grey eyes were flashing with anger. Finally, the boy called Edward looked at me. He did a double take when he saw the tears still streaming down my face. He hesitantly held out my crayon and i took it back, getting a small static shock from him. I pulled my hand back and as i guessed i would, i blushed. I was always blushing for some reason or another. "I was only borrowing it to colour in the balloon" he mumbled. "sorry." I nodded to forgive him and he smiled, as did the scary girl. "Want to come play with me and my brother and our friends?" She asked. So they were brother and sister? Strange. The didn't look anything alike. I nodded smiling shyly. She took mine and Edward's hands and led me over to the 'older kids' corner.  
There she introduced me to three of the kids there. She pointed to a girl with blonde, curly hair. "Thats Rosalie, but people call her Rose" She said. We smiled and waved at each other shyly. She pointed to one of the boys, he had short brown hair that was also slightly curly; "This is Emmett,He's Rose's boyfriend" She explained. I shrunk back a bit, this kid was HUGE! He smiled a goofy smile and blushed a little as the girl said Rose's name. Just like she had when the girl said boyfriend. She pointed to the last boy of the group before holding his hand. "This is Jasper, and he's my boyfriend" He was slightly taller than the Emmett kid and has blonde, straight hair. "This is Edward, as you know" She said pointing to Edward who was stood next to me, still smiling; "And im Alice!" She finished pointing to herself and doing a little swirl which caused her long black hair to swish around her shoulders. All these kids were really really pretty and it made me feel a little dull and boring. I smiled at them all and introduced myself to them. "Im Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I said. Alice took me over to the dress-up chest and pulled out a nurse costume; "Let's play dress-up!" she squealed. I groaned a little. I didnt like playing dress-ups but everyone else was already pulling out clothes. We decided to play mummies and daddies. Alice organised everyone into little families. Alice was with Jasper and Emmett was with Rose, this left me and Edward to be a family together. Alice shoved a dolly into my arms. I blushed automatically and glanced at Edward through my hair that had fallen over my face when i looked down. He was smiling that crooked smile again. He gently took the dolly off me. I got yet another static shock. What the hell was wrong with us? Why did i keep getting shocked by just him? He took my hand and took both me and the dolly to our 'house'. He sat at the table and pretended to rock the dolly to sleep. I stood staring at him for a little while watching him as he interacted with the dolly. I shook my head once more.  
This wasn't real, this was dress-ups; but did i want it to be real?

Chapter 1- Ages: Bella, Edward, Alice= 18 Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper= 19 Location: Forks High School, Forks, Washington

BPOV:

I sat on my bed crossed legged. I had just got ready for my first day of my last year at Forks High. This time next year we'd all be heading off to college. I grabbed my bag from the floor next to my bed and headed downstairs. Charlie, my dad, was the police chief of Fork's so had alread left about an hour earlier to start his shift. I didn't mind though, it'd been this way since i started high school so i was used to the quietness of the house on a morning. That was until two of my best friends arrived to pick me up to drive me to school. I grabbed a poptart and shoved it in my mouth. A car horn beeped outside and i went out to greet my friends. I waved to them to let them know i was on my way and locked the house. I headed down the steps trying not to slip on them. They were constantly wet, due to Fork's being the coldest, wettest place in the North Peninsula. This did not do me any good; i was a born klutz. Once i finally made it safely down them i headed to the canary yellow porshe 911 turbo (i only knew this because Rose told me) and my pixie-like best friend Alice, who was currently glaring at my choice of outfit. Apparently, jeans, t-shirt and hoodie did not consitute as appropriate attire to my fashion-crazed friend.  
I grinned at her and she shook her head before moving to let me in the passenger seat. I ignored the empty chair, as usual, and climbed into the back to sit next to my other best friend of all time; Edward. I snuggled into his side. I felt the familiar electric shock as we touched. I had long since realised that this happened because of how i felt for him. He didn't know it but i'd been in love with him since i could remember. I didn't think it was possible but i had figured it out when he went to camp one summer four years ago for a week. My heart ached for him and i hated the fact it was the first time we'd been apart for that long. We'd never been apart from each other longer than a day before. Even when he got the chicken pox. I'd tied myself to his closet door in his room, just so we couldnt be seperated. I'd caught the chicken pox off him and eventually our parents realised that if one was ill, it wouldnt be long until the other one was too. In the end they'd decided that when this happened they'd let us stay togther and keep the others away from us until it had passed. Both me and Edward were happy with this arrangement as long as we were together, we didnt care. Me and all my friends had a really strong friendship going on, but even they couldn't fail to notice that there was a bond between me and Edward that couldn't be broken. Well, we thought that it couldn't broken. I pulled myself back into reality and realised that we had arrived at the school, no doubt thanks to Alice's crazy driving. I swear, she would be the death of me one of these days. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OK. This is my first authors note on my first fan fiction :D would just like to say a HUGE shoutout to my new amazing friend/new beta Tulips of Eternal Love. This person is one of the most awesome people and I kinda feel sorry for her in the fact she has my story to contend with. Oh well, good luck hun. Anyways.. onto the story. And please be patient.. the chapters will get longer as I get into it :) **--Loulabelle-- x

Chapter 2- BPOV

"Alice, I'm never letting you drive me to school ever again!!" I complained as I clambered out of the vehicle. She grinned at me. "Hunny, you say that every day; yet you love me too much, and I need time to make sure that you wear something at least half way decent for school." She said. "Now come on!!! its the beginning of the end of this hell! we need to go show them who rules this school!!" she squealed, bouncing up and down before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the office to get our schedules. I reached back and grabbed Edward's hand to bring him along. For once though he didn't follow. I paused and looked back at him. He was stood watching a girl approach him. She was tall, leggy and blonde. She was pushing her chest forward to make her boobs look bigger. I immediately took a disliking to her. This intensified to pure hate as she sidled up to my Edward; 'not my Edward!' I mentally corrected myself. She slid her hand down his chest and put her lips to his ear. "Hey; I'm Tanya, I'm new here and I was wondering if a big, strong, handsome guy such as yourself could show me around here. Where to find the cafeteria, my classrooms..., maybe even a janitor's closet?" She purred winking at him. I rolled my eyes and almost gagged. Surely he wouldn't even acknowledge this..this..slut?? "Edward, are you coming?" I asked him. He shook his head as if to clear his head. "Huh? What? Oh.. Well, actually, I'm just going to show Tanya around. Can't have her getting lost on her first day..yeah..I'll see you later ok?" and with that they walked off leaving me there staring after him. WHAT THE HELL?!?! I slowly turned around and walked to where Alice stood chatting to Jasper. She looked up as I approached. She noticed the slightly confused and dejected look on my face. "What's up Bella? and where's that brother of mine? we'll be late for class. here's your schedule by the way" she said peering around for Edward. She handed my a neatly folded piece of paper. I unfolded it. She'd already taken the liberty of comparing everyone's schedules and noted who I had in each of my classes.

Miss Isabella Swan - locker 158 - combination: 13/09/21/07

1st period - History: Mr. Topliss, Room 3a (with Jasper)

2nd period - English: Mrs. Norton, Room 5b (with Rosalie and Me!)

Lunch (with everyone)

3rd period - Biology: Mr. Banner, Room 6c (with Edward)

4th period - Gym: Coach James Matthews (with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett)

I smiled at her and thanked her. As it was the first day back everyone had first period free to get their schedules sorted and locate their lockers etc. Seems as we'd had the same lockers since our first year here and we'd customized our locker combos so we would always remember them (my combo was mine and Edwards' birthdays and his was the other way around) we decided to just drop off our bags and sit in the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper and I all headed to our lockers where we met Rosalie and Emmett, they were leaning on my locker making out; as usual. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They finally came up for air. Rosalie squealed and gave me a quick hello hug. Once she'd moved I braced myself for an 'Emmett Special' as he called them. He didn't disappoint. He gave me a huge squeeze and lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "Em-Emmett!! I Cant Breathe!!" I gasped. He finally relented and set me gently on the floor. Luckily, we'd all managed to arrange it so our lockers were together in a row nearest to the cafeteria. It went Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Me and then finally Edward. There was a spare locker on the end but no one ever bothered to use it so it remained empty for most of the year. As we put our bags in our lockers I felt a strange sense of loneliness. Usually aroundthis point Alice and Jasper would be talking, Rosalie and Emmett would be making-out and Edward and I would always be chatting about which teachers we hated or about a TV show we'd watched the previous night. I sighed, thankfully inaudibly, and shoved my bag in my locker before traipsing off to the cafeteria. I sat at our usual table, the one in the farthest corner, yet rather near the vending machines (come on, we were sat with Emmett! that guy never failed to amaze me with the amount of food he consumed.) Luckily I wasn't alone for long. The others all entered and sat around the table. Just as we began to engage in conversation a familiar voice caught my attention. My automatic reaction was to look for him. I glimpsed him at the other side of the room, just entering the other door. He was chatting to her...his voice carried over to us as it was still fairly empty. "This is the cafeteria. The food's actually ok, for a school.. say, would you like to sit with me and the others at lunch?" he asked her. My blood boiled. How dare he? we never invited anyone to our lunch table without asking the others first. I didn't have to be angry for much longer though as I heard her reply. "oh Eddie-kins. as much as I'd love to meet your friends; Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and what was it? Beth? Betty? whatever.. I'd rather we'd sit alone together, if that's ok?" she asked with the most pathetic, soppy look on her face. For the second time that day I was almost reintroduced to my breakfast. I shifted my gaze back to the table top with a smile. He always sat with us at lunch, we'd all had lunch together since we became friends. There's no way he'd ditch us for that skank. "of course that's ok. the others wont miss me much" he replied. My head shot up to look at him once more. I was completely shocked. I watched as she slid her arm around his waist as he led her out the other door. Alice must have noticed my expression. "Bells? Are you ok? you look pale, well paler than usual" she said worriedly. I couldn't answer her. Luckily I was saved for the moment as the warning bell rang, signaling it was time for the next lesson. I knew however, I'd get a grilling via note in English from Alice and Rose. I jumped up and ran to my locker before grabbing my books and heading to English room 5b.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews =D well here's the next instalment for you and I just wanted to say that I know that there hasn't been all that much drama but I promise you there will be in the future. I have some ideas up my sleeve; I'm just trying to ease into it instead of running out of steam after a few chapters. So; without further ado; here's the next chapter. --Loulabelle-- X**

Chapter 3- BPOV

The first few days of school passed without too much fuss. The only down sides were that Edward continued to basically ignore me in the presence of a certain individual; though after the first day he did sit with us again at the lunch table; only this time he'd acquired his 'follower'. Alice and Rose had both accepted her without question and were becoming fast friends with her, even inviting her shopping sometime. And Edward had invited Tanya to our Movie Night tonight (we had a movie night each Friday, without fail). It was now Friday lunchtime and we were sat in the cafeteria. I was picking at my cheese fries not really having an appetite.

I was wallowing in my self pity when I caught on to what the other's conversation was. "So, I was thinking, Seems my parents are away for the weekend you can come spend a few nights with us Tanya. We'd love to have you and we can go shopping on Saturday! You can sleep in our guest room if you like." Alice said excitedly. My stomach dropped. I had known that Esme and Carlisle were away but they'd not invited me to stay. Not that I was jealous, but Alice had offered the spare room to _her._ The room that Esme had often referred to as my own. I decided I couldn't stand it no longer. I pushed my chair back and left the room.

I headed to the bathroom; just as I was about to leave the stall I heard the bathroom door open. I immediately recognised the voice. "No Edward, its ok sweetie, I'll just meet you after your Biology lesson. Ok, Bye!". Tanya. I didn't really want to go out and face her but I couldn't exactly stay in here all day. I unlocked the door and headed to the sinks. Tanya was watching me through the mirror with an ugly sneer on her face. She turned towards me, evilness glinting in her eyes. "Oh look who it is. Little Miss Nobody. How's life on the other side of popularity? What's it feel like to have no friends?" She spat. I looked at her in shock and confusion. "I have friends! Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward!" I almost shouted. She scoffed.

"Them lot? They only pity you. You're the charity case that every popular group has. You're the ugly worthless little nobody; and now I'm here, they don't even notice you. Didn't you hear? You weren't invited this weekend, I was. And as for Edward. He asked me out earlier and I said yes. We got talking, he told me that he doesn't care about you one bit, none of them do. Oh, and I know about your pathetic crush on _my _Edward. Get over it, he'll never want you. I mean who would? Look at you! Just looking at you now is making me sick and being in your presence is making me look bad. Just go away _Isabella. _Get it into that thick little head of yours. No-one wants you and nobody ever will." She sneered. I just stood there like a retard with my mouth slightly open taking it all in. She'd just confirmed my worst nightmares. Just as I was getting it together I felt a sharp push and I stumbled back into the corner of the sinks.

My arm smacked against the corner and I heard a small crack. I sat on the floor stunned, tears welling up and cradling my injured arm. I watched as she left the bathroom. Finally, about 5 minutes after the bells had rang I got up. I checked my arm, I knew it wasn't broken from experience but I knew I'd have a whacking great bruise there. It was already beginning to form. I wiped my tears and tidied myself up as best I could. I headed off to biology, thoughts still whirling around in my head. I entered the classroom and mumbled a small apology to Mr Banner. He looked a little startled at my appearance but didn't say anything. I made my way to my bench and took my usual seat next to Edward. I would have chosen a different seat but the rest were taken.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder to create a barrier between us so he couldn't see my red-rimmed eyes. Unfortunately he was as observant as ever and noticed the large bruise running the length of my arm. He ripped a page out of his notebook and proceeded to write me a note in his elegant script. _Bella, what's the matter? And what happened to your arm? _I read. I decided to write back even though I didn't particularly want to talk to him, I didn't want to talk to any of them right now. **It's nothing. It doesn't matter. **I wrote back in my untidy scrawl. _It does to me, I care about you and so do the others. _I mentally scoffed. Yeah right. Anger started to boil through me. **For god sakes, just drop it will you! **I snapped at him via the note. I stole a glance at his face when he read it.

Shock flashed across his features but he didn't write back. I continued to ignore him throughout the rest of the lesson. I decided to skip gym, it wouldn't kill me. As I had got a lift from Alice this morning I realised I'd have to walk home. I gathered my books and spun back round to exit through the front doors. Suddenly I ran smack bang into someone. I almost flew backwards onto the floor but two strong arms stopped me. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face. He was tall, with russet skin and longish black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Watch it kid, are you alright?" he said, his voice was deep and very masculine. I nodded and inevitably blushed. He let go of my shoulders once I was steady on my feet and stuck out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black, and you are?" he said looking at me up and down.

He seemed ok and I couldn't think of a reason not to introduce myself. I took his hand and shook it. "Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella" I replied. He nodded. "Alright Bella, I've got to run but I'll see you around sometime; I've just moved here to stay with my cousin. See ya!" he boomed before running off in the opposite direction, towards the chemistry labs. I readjusted my bag and set off in the direction of my home. As soon as I was out of the school parking lot it began to rain; and heavily. I sighed before picking up my pace a little. I got absolutely soaked; it took me roughly an hour and a half to get home.

I dropped my bag on my bedroom floor and planned to do my homework later. I quickly got changed into some dry, comfortable clothes and prepared mine and Charlie's dinner. I knew he'd be on a late shift so I plated up his spaghetti bolognaise and stuck it in the microwave for him to have later. At least his cooking skills expanded to heating food up. I finished mine and washed the plates. Giving up on homework for now I curled up in my blankets. I heard my phone going off for the thousandth time since school ended. I ignored the call but sent a quick text to them. "Alice, not feeling well so not coming tonight. Have fun without me."

I know it was completely out of character for me and I hadn't even signed it in my usual way (love -B- XoX) but I didn't feel like spending the night in the same house as the bitch, also known as Tanya, let alone playing nice with her and being in the same room. Tears slipped down my face, and I did something I hadn't done in a very long time. I cried myself to sleep.

_**hey guys, tulips of eternal love just wanted to say a huge thankyou to you all! and there will be a nice juicy chapter on the way next :D courtesy of... dun dun dun... TULIPS OF ETERNAL LOVE!! wooo!! round of applause for her :D x**_


	4. Chapter 4 By Tulips of Eternal Love x

_Well thanks so much to Xx-Loulabelle-xX for letting me write this chapter, I actually wrote this on my ipod on my way to Oklahoma, well hope you guys like it._

Chapter 4

The plan

I was not going to take this anymore, I mostly said to myself, Even though I knew I was going to change my mind later, but this I will do my very best to stay on THIS plan especially if its for My Edward. I was almost at school when I came up with my "List". The first thing I had to do on my list is to get a make over without anyone noticing, I scoffed at myself thinking _like that's going to be hard_.

Next, I'd have to get an opportunity to show off my so called "talent", as I have called it all these years, HELL!! Not even Edward knows I play the Guitar! To my surprise I was already at school (even though I don't even remember getting into the car), as usual I made my way up to the front doors and through the main hall, to get to my locker. Then I saw what made me stop dead in my tracks, the biggest poster in the world stating that the school was hosting a talent show!!! (_WOW! This is my lucky day, and man it was!! __The school was hosting a talent show! Man its like people here can read your mind_ _, wow can my luck get any better?) _

I knew that it wasn't because The Skank (a.k.a Tanya) and my Edward were walking into the building. Man I was going to start carrying a bag or something, every time I see her the food I had eaten that day wanted to come up. I thought he was going to come up and say Hi at least but no, he just walked past me with the weirdest look in those green eyes, could it be Remorse, Regret? It was something I couldn't put my finger on, but that look was the saddest look I have ever seen on his angelic face in the existence of our entire friendship.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING TO HIM?! The only thing I wanted to do then was go up to him and ask him 'what's wrong?' and I was about to but The Skank shot me the most non-death glare ever, I just wanted to laugh my ass off at how much she was trying, but that would have been weird. I just walked off without even a backwards glance. Today was the longest day of my existence, no one and I mean NO ONE talked to me, not even Alice! Fucking Skank!! I wonder what she told them! I couldn't take the loneliness anymore so I skipped after lunch, I really didn't want to confront any of them right now. So instead I was going to work on 1 on my so called list, since 2 was done for me. I went home and made dinner for Charlie, put it in the refrigerator, because I was going to stay out late. I left a note for Charlie telling him I was going to port Angeles with some "friends" and that I'll try and be home as soon as possible.

I got to port angeles at about 1:30 in the afternoon, and went straight to the mall. And the second I walked into Sephora, a woman maybe not even 3 years older than me with red hair and a few piercing came up to me and congratulated me on being the 123 person to walk into the store, and guess what! I got a free makeover! Cloths and everything! _Man this was my lucky day! _So the stylist there ready for my beautification cut my hair in the weirdest way added maybe a few highlights, but in the end I liked it very much.

The stylist named Anna taught me how to straighten my hair, apply makeup and all that junk. And man did I look good in the end, even the workers there said so, I was surprised when I walked out of the store and earned a few whistles, which being myself made me turn Cherry tomato! I started up the car and made my way home, I got there at about 9:00 in the evening. Charlie was still awake when I got there so he was surprised to see me all dolled up. He couldn't even think of words to describe me, his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets ( I know and he's my DAD!!!)

He was even stuttering for words, even though I have never seen him do that, so I guessed I looked HAWT!! The only thing I told him was "G'night Charlie, love ya!" and I ran straight to my room. That night I slept peacefully because I knew that tomorrow was going to be a great day. Tomorrow I hoped my world would change just by seeing the look on The Skank's face. But I wouldn't reveal myself yet, only on the day of the talent show, which was just two days away, Friday.

~ End notes

_Well this is my first fan fic chapter, hope y'all like it, and always thank you so much to my dear alpha Xx-Loulabelle-xX_

_So please comment_

**Loulabelle- OMG THIS IS AMAZING!! I can honestly say it blew my socks off!! (ok so im not wearing socks atm but it certainly blew me away! Seriously.. I'm halfway down the street right now :P) I shall deffo have to consider giving her a full time roll in this fan fic .. don't you all agree my lovely readers?!?! So.. Now it's down to me to carry on from this amazing chapter?!?! Well i'll just have to consult my new chapter guru and see what we can come up with. READ AND REVIEW GUYS!! LOVE YOU ALL!! (and a special thanks to all those that have reviewed/added us on story alert etc. THANKYOU!!) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Now its my turn to follow up that amazing last chapter. Well I hope I do it justice and now.. For your enjoyment.. Its chapter 5!!! (wow at chapter 5 already!! Thanks to all those who reviewed and added us to their story alerts etc! love you all :D )**

Chapter 5.

I woke up the next day well rested and refreshed. It was nice to know that bags under my eyes wouldn't spoil my day. Tomorrow was the day of the talent show so I had to try to disguise the new me just for today. I chose my usual jeans, t-shirt and sneakers ensemble. I chose a random jacket and a hat that would cover up most of my hair. I carefully pulled my newly styled hair up into a ponytail. It was still rather straight from yesterday so id didn't need to try out my new straighteners just yet.

I decided that I would curl it tomorrow, just soft curls to enhance my naturally wavy hair. I checked myself in the mirror and decided to not apply my new makeup until tomorrow. I checked my watch and headed downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out to my Chevy truck. It didn't look the best but Charlie had just put in a new exhaust or something so it wasn't so loud. Alice had managed to take time yesterday to let me know she wasn't able to pick me up today or tomorrow. That was ok by me as it would be easier to skip school tomorrow until the talent show in the afternoon. I pulled out of the drive and drove to school.

The day passed pretty much the same as yesterday. No-one really spoke to me apart from Angela and Ruth. They were both in my History. Jasper was busy taking intense notes and texting Alice in front of me to notice anything I did. I decided that my make-over would be a little tricky to pull off myself as I didn't even know how to apply most of it. I decided to confide in them both, they were part of the organisation team for the talent show so they'd be able to get me the last spot without anyone else knowing it.

They both seemed pretty excited about my plan and agreed that they'd skip the period before to help me get ready. The rest of the day passed rather quickly, for which I was glad. I hugged Angela and Ruth to thank them before climbing into my ancient truck and heading home. Soon enough I had fed Charlie and I and was curled up in bed falling asleep.

**the day of the talent show**

I didn't have to wake up early and go through the pretences of getting ready for school for Charlie's sake as he always left before I got up anyways. I had a really nice lie in for once. I got up and tidied around the house for a few hours. I was becoming increasingly nervous as the day wore on. What if I screwed up?? Id be the laughing stock of the entire school for weeks, months even!!

I pushed my fears aside and realised I only had a couple of hours until it started. I jumped in the shower and used the hot water to help ease my tense muscles. I had just got out of the shower and into my underwear and robe when the doorbell rang. I jumped until I realised that it would only be Angela and Ruth. I let them in and led them to my room.

"I would like my hair in soft ringlets. Ruth, could you choose an outfit for me please? My new clothes are on the left hand side of my wardrobe." I said to them. Angela started on my hair while Ruth rummaged in my wardrobe. I'd decided to do two songs so needed two outfits. There would be a really short break where I could change but I knew I could pull it off. About 20 minutes later my hair and makeup was done and my outfits were chosen. The first consisted of a simple, black, short sleeved t-shirt and a white knee length skirt with black floral designs. I gulped at what Ruth had laid out for me for the second choice.

'Pull yourself together Bella! You've changed and the new you will wear these clothes, be comfortable in them and totally rock that talent show!' I mentally scolded myself. I took them and went into the bathroom to put them on. My second outfit consisted of denim shorts with studs and a few chains on them, a black crop top with gold writing on that showed off my flat stomach, a leather half-sleeve jacket and what made me the most nervous; knee high, gold, high heel, stiletto boots. (outfit on profile, image Bella like that) I pulled on the first outfit before heading back out to face the girls. They wolf whistled and cheered causing me to blush.

"Bella you look incredible!" they said. I packed the other set into a back and picked up my white electric guitar. I took a deep breath before grinning at the girls. "lets go!" I said. We took Angela's beetle and pulled up and the back door. We snuck in through the back exit. I placed my clothes in their position ready. By the time we got there it was about two people before I went on. I took deep breaths, checked my makeup and gave myself a pep talk. All too soon it was my turn. Angela stepped out onto the stage.

"Wow, ok just a quick thanks from me for you all coming. Tonight has been amazing and as you know all proceeds will go to charity. Now, for our final act tonight I'm proud to present, here playing her guitar is Isabella Swaaannn!!" the crowd was deathly quiet as I stepped out. I ignored the stares I was getting and the shocked faces. I needed to do this. I strummed on my guitar and then began to play as the backing track kicked in.

You Belong With Me- By Taylor Swift:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong.  
I think I know it's with 't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me….

As the lights dimmed I shot off stage and quickly changed. I grabbed my guitar again and waited in the wings for the opening beats. For this song I had a head mic so I was free to walk around the stage. The song I'd chosen made me smile. I ran out onto the stage singing my heart out…

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne.

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus]

I had avoided looking at Edward throughout the entire performance; until now. He stood with his mouth slightly open with the most confused and amazed expression. I smiled slightly and looked away. Suddenly the room erupted in applause and cheers. I blushed and left the stage. Just as I had got off I was enveloped in a hug by Ruth and Angela. There were tears in her eyes. "that was so amazing! Really! I cant believe your so talented and you never told anyone!" Angela exclaimed.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I jumped when I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. "That was amazing Bella!! I had no idea!! And I'm one of your best friends!!!!" Alice squealed. I turned and smiled at them all. I got huge hugs from Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. I glanced around to notice Edward was stood smiling at me with his heart stopping, dazzling crooked smile. Tanya stood next to him glaring at me. I stepped towards him. "Bella.. I don't know what to say.. I, we, had no idea that you were so talented! The was completely amazing.. And you look… fabulous, beautiful, so amazing!" he exclaimed.

Just as I was about to step in to hug him I was interrupted by someone scoffing. "puh-lease! That tramp? There is no way on this earth she looks good in that getup. Who does she think she is? Hannah Mon-fucking-tana?? She's just an untalented little slut! Why are we even wasting our time with her??" she screeched. Anger and hurt washed through me. I stepped up to her, I clenched my fists in frustration.

She gave me a malicious look before pulling Edwards face down to hers and gave him a passionate kiss. I couldn't contain myself any longer and pulled back my hand and punched her in the nose as hard as I possible could before storming off and out to Angela's car. She must have followed with Ruth as seconds later she'd opened the door and we'd climbed in and she drove off.

**_End note~ _**

**_Wow that sure was a test of my imagination. I just hope I did ok. Read and review please!! Love you all :D xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6 sorry for forgetting bout it

**Ok, hey guys. Wow its been a while and to be honest with you. I don't really have any valid excuses except I forgot all about this story when my latop died and I had to get a new one. However, I just found it again so thought I'd maybe try revive it? Well here's a chapter for you. Go ahead and let me know if you think ive lost it :D love you all xxxx**

**Chapter 6. **

"That.. that.. BITCH!" I screamed as Angela pulled out of the parking lot. Ruth put her hand on my shoulder. "oh sweetie. You know she only did that because she was jealous! She could see how into you Edward was at that moment and hated the fact you have more talent in one of your eyelashes than she does in her entire body!" Angela snorted. "Oh I don't know you guys, can Whorishness at a level so high it makes your insides shrivel up and die in a nanosecond count as a talent? If so, that fucking dirty, lowlife, skank has got that shit down!" Ruth and I gaped at Angela for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. Its always the quiet ones with the secret potty mouths! We survived the rest of the way home by coming up with various other names for The Skank.

Angela dropped me off at my house with promises to arrange a weekend away to Port Angeles sometime to help take my mind off things. I waved goodbye to her and went inside. I flopped down on my bed and let out a big sigh. It's one thing to laugh and joke about things when you're with your friends but once your alone the hurt, pain and anger all seem to come back tenfold. I heard my phone buzzing on my nightstand. Figuring it was Charlie, telling me he had to work late again, I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" "Bella! What the hell was all that about? I cannot believe you just did that to poor Tanya!" screamed Alice. My jaw practically hit the floor. "Alice? What the hell? Did you not HEAR what she said about me?" I screeched. "I don't care! There was no need for violence at all! Did you not stop to consider how Edward would feel about you attacking his girlfriend like that? How ANY of us would feel for that matter? She's our friend Bella and if you can't accept that then I'm not sure any of us can accept your part of our group any more. Goodbye." I sat there stunned into silence. My phone dropped from my hand, hit the floor and bounced under my bed. What had I done?

I heard the door bang downstairs and the distinct voice of Charlie telling me he was home. Tears welled up in my eyes. I had to get out of here. Not just this house but this town. I quickly stood and ran down the stairs into the hall. I grabbed the set of keys nearest to me and rushed outside, not bothering to close the door. A glance at the keys told me I hadn't grabbed my own, but Charlie's. I didn't care. The police cruiser would get me out of here a lot faster than my old truck. I yanked the door open and climbed inside. Trust Charlie to not bother even locking the thing. Then again, who in Forks would be dumb enough to steal the chief of police's cruiser? Apparently that someone was me. I jammed it into reverse and sped out of the drive. Turning the wheel, I faced the car in a northerly direction, the quickest way onto the interstate and out of this town. I slammed my foot down on the pedal and the car shot forward.

I could see the heads of the very few people out on the streets turn as I shot past. I didn't care who saw me. No doubt Charlie would have realised by now I was gone and so was his car. As the town wasn't big I soon hit the border and carried on going as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my face, blood pounding in my ears accompanying the headache I was getting from crying so much. My vision was becoming blurry and I furiously wiped the tears away. I could literally feel my heart tearing into tiny pieces. I could envision the Cullen's and Tanya stamping on the pieces, laughing and setting them on fire. Trees whizzed past the windows as I sped deeper and deeper into the forest. I had missed the turning for the interstate but I didn't care, so long as I was far far away from Forks.

As I raised my hand again to wipe the tears from my vision, I caught a glimpse of a large animal come running out of the forest on my right. I gripped the steering wheel, jammed my foot on the breaks and swerved to the left trying to avoid it. I was successful but the car began to careen towards the trees. I locked the steering wheel to the other side to try correct myself but the front wheel hit a pot hole and the car flipped onto its roof. It carried on rolling down the road towards a steep embankment. I screamed in terror as my head smashed into the side window, narrowly missing the large chunks of broken glass. I covered my head with my hands and the car flipped again and skidded down the embankment and towards the trees below. I tried to brace myself for impact but nothing could prepare me for the collision. The car smacked into the tree causing to roof to bend in and knock my head into the side of the car. My vision swam in and out of focus before I succumbed to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok ok. so i know this is a VERY short chapter but i wasnt quite sure which way i wanted to go and when i got to the end of the paragraph i thought it may make sense to stop there. dont worry. the next chapter is getting written as i speak? write? ah well ;) please review it will make me all smiley and stuff! OH! and before i forget. i would like to know if theres anyone that would like to be my BETA of sorts? just someone to throw some ideas as, proof read, maybe even write a chapter? love you guys! hope you enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 7. **

Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness. The kind that no matter how strong a light you hold it still has you captured with no way out. I felt like I was running down a long tunnel with no hope of ever getting out. Suddenly I saw a light at the end. As I neared the source a huge stabbing pain erupted in my head. I screamed out in surprise and clutched at my temples but carried on running. Who knows what could happen if I stopped. As soon as I was close enough I leapt out of the tunnel into… a hospital room? What the? As I took in my surroundings through squinted eyes the memories came flooding back. The talent show, the phone call, the emotions, the car, the road, the accident. I grimaced as I remembered the sickening crunching sounds I was sure weren't the care. A glance down at my body pretty much confirmed what I already knew from the pain. Injured ribs and a broken rib were probably only the start.

I sighed and leaned back into my pillows. As I closed my eyes again I heard the door squeak open and footsteps approached my bed. A soft warm hand gently took mine in theirs. I didn't dare open my eyes. They caressed the back of my hand and brushed the hair back from my face. Once they figured out I wasn't responding they sighed audibly and left the room. I opened my eyes minutely and watched them pull the door closed behind them. I felt I should at least let the nurses know I was awake so, carefully (which didn't stop the pain radiating through every inch of my body) I shuffled up a little. I didn't have to wait long for a nurse to come in and check my vitals. She was humming slightly as she checked the machines and recorded her findings on my chart. I watched her in mild amusement, she quite obviously hadn't realised I was awake. As she turned to leave again I cleared my throat just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks and spun around in shock. "Oh my! I wasn't expecting you to be awake!" she exclaimed. I gave her a slight smile. She rushed over to my bed to readjust my bandages that had moved when I sat up. "I'll have to go get Dr. Cullen. He'll be happy to know your finally awake" she gushed before practically running out of the room. My breath hitched as I heard the familiar surname. My heart rate picked up, the loud obnoxious beeping alerting the empty room to my reactions.

I didn't really have time to compose myself before the door opened once more. I was expecting to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, chief of medicine extraordinaire, second father to me and most of course, the father of my best friends…. Ex best friends, I mentally corrected myself. What I wasn't expecting however, was the person who did come through the door. My heart actually skipped a beat. Their eyes shone with an emotion I couldn't quite place. "Hello Isabella."

**sorry! couldnt help but end it there! review this your guesses with who it could be and why you think its them! :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 short for a reason x

**Chapter 8. **

"what are you doing here?" I asked as they approached my bed. "Bella, Bella Bella. I cant believe you would think I'd not visit you while you were in hospital in such a bad way!" I rolled my eyes "I figured after everything that's happened you wouldn't be seen dead near me" loud laughter filled the room. Personally I didn't quite get what was so funny. "oh gosh Bella. You do have a weird sense of humour! Why would I even consider being dead? My life is amazing! Great friends, amazing boyfriend, popularity. Everyone just wants to BE me. So you see it would be quite selfish of me to die now, wouldn't it" they stepped closer to the bed and leant down, their eyes bore into mine.

"now you on the other hand. Your something else. A blight in everyone's life. A charity case. Fat, ugly, pathetic. The only reason people keep you around is to watch you fall on your goddam ass all day for entertainment and to make themselves look better. You're a nothing Isabella. A worthless, pathetic piece of crap. Even your mother went ahead and died because she couldn't stand the thought of being around you. You know what would make everyone so much happier don't you. If you just dropped dead. Right there in the middle of the school, for everyone to clap, cheer and party. But you wont do that will you? So I have taken it upon myself to eradicate the problem and finish you off for myself…"

I recoiled, my eyes drawn to the switchblade that was slowly being pulled from the pocket. "Tanya. Please. Don't. I promise I'll never come anywhere near you, the Cullens or anyone else again. Please!" I sobbed. She laughed maniacally. "no no no, that's just not good enough for me. This is the only way." I couldn't tear my eyes away from the weapon in her hand. She was gripping it so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She brought it up to my neck and placed it against my skin. "say goodbye Isabella" she whispered in my ear.

**HEY HEY YOU GUYS! :) ok ok i know this is super short. possibly a runner up for the shortest chapter ever. but there is a reason behind it that im not gunna disclose ;) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! :) to be honest im not really in it for the reviews anymore. i just enjoy writing, yes i may not be the most regular writer but i write when im inspired. i dont see the point in just writing for the sake of adding another chapter. it just wont flow that way. anywho... on another note. i would REALLY like someone to help me with this. yano. to keep my spelling in check, spitball ideas and and most definately write some chapters for.. maybe.. juuuust maybe... ill ask more than one person to help.. ;) we shall see. just PM me if your interested. MUCHOS LOVE! 3 3 xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 :D x

**Chapter 9.****  
**  
Time seemed to slow to a halt. I could see the evil glint in her eyes, the sweat dripping at her brow. I'm sure if I looked slightly to my left I could count the amount of hairs on the legs of the fly buzzing around. A loud bang sounded to the right of us. I tore my eyes away and towards the point of commotion. A nurse bustled in with a large metal trolley. I stole a glance towards Tanya and saw the blade had disappeared and a fake, clown-like smile was plastered across her face. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh I'm sorry dear. Visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." the nurse said as she checked my vitals.  
"Oh of course, I was just so worried about our dear, sweet Isabella here. Do you know when she can leave?" asked Tanya.  
"Thankfully her injuries are mainly superficial, just a few broken bones here and there. She's been bandaged and cast so the doctor just has to double check over her and she should be able to leave today, tomorrow at the latest."

A sense of dread washed over me, I knew Tanya wasn't asking out of concern. She obviously had an ulterior motive. Tanya nodded and left. I closed my eyes and choked back my tears. I ignored the nurse and her humming as she went about her business before she left five minutes later. I drifted in and out of sleep, my dreams filled with grinning clowns and blades. I barely registered Dr Cullen coming in and giving me the all clear, allowing me to leave in the morning. Day merged into the night, soon enough, far too soon for my liking, the birds were singing outside and the nurses began their morning rounds. My few possessions were rounded up and I collected my crutches.

I was wheeled outside by a nurse and was greeted by a solemn Charlie stood next to my truck. He helped me into the passenger side and climbed in next to me. The ride home was deathly silent. The tension was so thick you could have practically cut it with a knife. We finally arrived back at the house... Charlie came round and had to literally lift me out of the cab. I snatched up my crutches and hobbled into the house. Ignoring him I slowly made my way to the sofa. Carefully sitting down I let out a large sigh. I knew he had questions and I knew he would want answers, he deserved them. I just didn't really have it in me to talk about it. I was still hurting from the betrayal of my friends and still terrified about Tanya. I closed my eyes and leant my head back.  
"Bella, Bells, please talk to me. Please tell me why. I promise I'm not angry. I don't even care about my car. Just tell me what happened. Please" the pleading in his voice brought tears to my eyes. They streamed down my cheeks as I looked up at him...  
"Please Charlie. Don't. I can't. I just can't." He sighed and nodded. He helped me curl up on the sofa and brought a blanket over me and tucked me in. He kissed me on the forehead and went to the kitchen to get me some water to take my pills with.

The next seven days passed slowly. I wasn't looking forward to going back to school. Not only would I have to face everyone staring and whispering behind my back, but I would have to cope with my friends, ex-friends, and Tanya. Monday soon rolled around, I hadn't slept the night before so I already had a shower and got ready. I slowly made my way downstairs, my ribs ached slightly but I gritted my teeth and carried on. I grabbed my backpack and waited for Charlie. He dropped me off at the school and bid me a good day. I took a deep breath, readjusted my backpack and gripped my crutches tighter and wobbled into the main building.

The whispers broke out as soon as the door swung shut behind me. I cast my eyes downwards and shuffled to my locker. I pulled out my history book and manoeuvred it under my arm. I could hear the gossip and tried my hardest to ignore it. I chose not to hang around and headed to the classroom early. I did the same for my next classes and escaped to the library for lunch. I left just before the bell rang and headed to biology. I sat down on the hard, wooden stool and breathed a sigh of relief. I finally had a moment to myself. It didn't last long however as students started to file in. Luckily I was towards the back of the room so not many people could stare at me. Mr. Banner, my teacher barely glanced at me before he turned to the board and began writing today's assignments. I copied it down word for word in my untidy scrawl in the notebook. I had a feeling I was forgetting something, something important, but I couldn't for the life of me think what it was. That is, until the stool next to me slid back and a body sat down... Shit. I forgot about my lab partner.

**i know i know! its short again! please dont kill me! hehe i do have some awesome news! RebelGirl22 is now helping me with this fanfic! we've been discussing the future of it and she has some AMAZING ideas :) totally astounded me! and i do believe the next chapter will be provided by her. so lets give it up for RebelGirl22! WOOOOOHOOOOO! *claps insanely* muchos love to you all! xx**


	10. Chapter 10 a RebelGirl22 production : x

**Chapter 10.**

I never would have imagined that I would have to be near any of the backstabbing assholes for the remainder of my existence. Edward was the only person that I thought would have my back and know what kind of person I was but I guess I didn't mean that much to him seeing as how he stuck with his whore of a girlfriend. I figured the best way to get over them and not see them is change my life.

Two weeks later I was finally getting the casts off and decided that after school was done I would get new clothes, Edward and the fuck heads tried to talk to me but I blew them off; after school I headed down to the mall and walked into 'Hot Topic', I walked around and saw these nice outfits. When I left the store I had spent over nine hundred dollars; I bought shorts, skirts, corsets, pants, tanks, tub-tops, shoes, and accessories to go along with it. When I got home I took my old clothes out of the closet and put them in trash bags; I hung my new clothes up and decided that I was going to wait for the perfect time to bring the new me out in display.

The next day when I arrived at school; I noticed people were staring at me but I couldn't give a shit what they thought of me anymore, by the time lunch rolled around I couldn't wait for this day to be over with, I sat down at a lunch table leaning back not caring that have no food in front of me or not. I turned my iPod on and put my headphones on blasting 'A bullet for my Valentine- Four words', when I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked to see who it was that graced me with their presence.  
"Hey Angela" I said  
"Hey Bella, are you going to the party next month?" she asked  
"I don't know" I told her  
"Please come" she said  
"Fine, where is it?" I asked  
"The Cullen's house" she told me  
I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger; we always set up party together but no matter I guess that is where I get to reveal the new me, lunch was done and I headed to my biology class and sat down staring at the board when I felt someone sit down next to me, I didn't bother to turn my head knowing that it was 'Fuckward' trying to talk to me again.

A month later fuckward and the others were still attempting to talk to me; I couldn't wait to unveil my new look. No-one would know what him them. I headed to Port Angeles to get my hair highlighted with red and blue streaks throughout my hair. I headed home and saw that my dad was home; I didn't have to worry about him getting upset with what I am about to start wearing, seeing as how he came upon my new attitude and clothes one day but he did tell me to be careful, so here I am wearing a Black/Pink Halter Cami Top and a Plaid Paradox Mini Skirt with four in a half inch heels. I'm not clumsy at all; for that I am thankful to the dance lessons that I took as a kid.

I grabbed my long coat and headed to my car; I drove all the way to the Cullen's house, when I got there I noticed a lot of people from school is there I can't wait to reveal the new me. I got out of the car and headed up the steps walking in the house I noticed everyone stopped what they were doing looking at me trying to figure out what I was doing here.  
"Let's party" I said taking my coat off and tossed it on a chair that's next to the front door  
I walked in the living room and noticed the ex friends and saw they were jaw slacked; I walked around the room to get something to drink and noticed lustful stares from a lot of boys, I chuckled to myself and turned around to come face to face with a tall buff and tan guy.  
"Hello Jake" I purred  
"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked looking me up and down  
"I'm good. You?" I asked him  
"I'm great, much better since you arrived" he said putting his hands on my hips and winking.  
"Dance with me" he said pulling me in the middle of the room.

I turned around where my back is to his torso feeling him wrap his arm around my waist pulling me towards his body and we started dancing with the beat; I could feel eyes on me but I didn't care. I felt him turn me around and wrap his hand in my hair slamming his lips onto mine and licked my bottom lip; we battled for dominance we pulled away after a few minutes trying to catch our breath. I told him I will be right back that I was going to the restroom; when I got out of the restroom I saw the backstabbing assholes in front of me.  
"Bella what are you doing?" Alice screeched  
"Oh, what Alice? You upset that you didn't get to dress me? Or is it because I am getting along fine without you punk ass bitches?" I sneered and watch her flinch  
"Bella, you know it's not like that" Edward said  
"Really? Then how is it? You know what I don't give a shit; if you don't mind I got me a guy that I need to get back to" I growled bumping all of them in the shoulder walking past.

When I got back to Jake I noticed that he was standing next to the wall where I left him at; I walked over to him and ran my hands along his torso up to his neck and looked at him noticing that he was staring up at me with lust in his eyes. He pulled me where I was flush with his body and starts rocking our hips together; I looked up and saw a glare on Tanya's face and flipped her off. It was around ten thirty when I left the party; Jake was following behind me to make sure I got home safely, once I was inside I went upstairs and got my night clothes on.

For the next few weeks Jake and I hung out at his place; I have started drinking liquor and smoking weed when I was over at his house more and more every day, Jake took me to a tattoo parlour and got me a tattoo on lower back/arm/shoulder blade. I hid it from my dad; he didn't like Jake but knew that I did and kept quiet about his feelings towards him. I wasn't the only one that had changed though; Jake began hitting me the day that I got the tattoo. He'd grab me by my face and squeeze. Hate would fill his eyes as he repeated the same words, drilling them into my head.

"You're a filthy whore. Pathetic, worthless." Pretty much the same things I thought to myself. Even though he was physically abusive to me, I couldn't help but think he loved me, like I loved him. He'd always take care not to hit me anywhere Charlie or anyone else would see.

Soon Jake got tired of doing his own housework and practically made me move in with him. This sparked many an argument with Charlie. He was less than impressed with my decision but all I had to do was remind him that I was 18 and more than capable of leading my own life. I saw him less and less in the weeks following my 'official moving in day' Jake preferred it when he didn't have to be so careful with me. He was getting more and more violent with every unit of alcohol that entered his body. One night in particular was the worst. He wanted our relationship to progress to the next level.

"Please Jake, I love you, I really do. I'm just not ready for that yet. Please understand." I begged him.

"Oh you love me do you? Then prove it. You dress like a fucking slut you could at least act like one!" he roared. I knew he didn't mean it. He couldn't. His alcohol induced rage scared me. I may look tough on the outside, but inside I was terrified. He grabbed my arm so hard I knew it would leave bruises. He forced me to my knees and kept me there with one hand pulling my hair down as the other unzipped his jeans.

"Suck it bitch. And make it good" he growled.

I slowly raised my hands to grasp him. I may still be a virgin but I had done this before enough times to know how to get him off. I pumped my hand up and down, harder, faster… but… nothing happened. Jake growled in frustration.

"Your doing it wrong you silly cow! You must me!" he screamed at me dragging me up by my hair.

"Jake. Stop. It's probably because you've drunk too much alcohol and smoked too much weed." I felt a sharp sting across my cheek as he slapped me.

"Don't you fucking blame me for this!" he shouted. I whimpered slightly and he slapped me again before throwing me to the floor and storming out. I shakily stood up and collapsed on the couch falling into a restless sleep.

I got up early in the morning and got dressed; I headed to school when I got there I stopped the car and looked in the mirror seeing a busted lip and a black eye. I got out of the car and walked into the school not noticing the gasps or the shocked looks on everyone's faces. I kept my head down in class using my hair as a shield so the teachers didn't notice anything. Lunch finally rolled around and I sat down putting my ear buds in my ears turning my music on loud, I felt someone sit next to me and them putting their hands on my face, I looked and saw that it was Rosalie I just glared at her causing her to flinch away from me. I got up and walked out of the lunchroom heading to the classroom and sat down; the rest of the day went as expected, people whispering behind my back, stares coming from every directions and my ex friends trying to talk to me until I stormed off. Another day in paradise.

**HEY GUYS! soooo.. wasnt this chapter amazing? and its all down to RebelGirl22! i think i speak for us all when i say she should totally start a fanfic! she has some skills! SO! as well as reviewing this chapter so i get it (and we all know that's what you amazing readers will do, because you are totally awesome!) why dont you go ahead and drop her a line over PM and tell her what you think! muchos love from me to all you sexy people out there! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 :D x

**Chapter 11. **

The next few days were the same with the jackasses trying to talk to me with the rest of the stupid student body talking behind my back. I headed to the library so I didn't have to worry about the Cullen's coming anywhere near me, but as my luck would have it when I got to the library I saw the annoying bastard, Jasper standing in the room near a set of books. I walked past him as fast as I could with my bruised ribs; once I sat down in the back of the library I figured I would have been safe, but I was wrong not even a minute later the stupid asshole sat down at the table that I was at.  
"Hey Bella" he drawled. I looked up at him with a scowl on my face  
"How are you darling?" he asked smiling softly  
I just stared at him; he kept smiling at me thinking that I was going to talk to him, but he had another thing coming. I gathered my stuff and started getting up trying not to wince, I guess I didn't do a good job seeing as how he jumped up and ran to me trying to touch me but I kept stepping away from him causing me to collide with the wall, I winced in pain from the bruises on my back.  
"Darlin' let me help you" he said calmly stepping towards me as if he was going to wrap his arms around me  
"Fuck you" I spat out at him and walked away from him

Lunch rolled around and I sat down at a lunch table not bothering to eat because I knew once I get home I would be called everything in the book by Jake. I haven't talked to my dad in weeks. I now see what he was trying to tell me but I wouldn't listen to him, now I just wish that I could turn back time and prevent myself from meeting Jake in the first place. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't know that someone had sat down at my table; when I looked up I saw that it was my 'lovely' ex friends.  
Just as the last one that sat down, I got up and walked out of the lunchroom without a backwards glance. I could hear someone running after me just as I turned the corner my arm was grabbed I pulled it out of the person's grasp and turned around to see Alice stepping back when she saw my glare, I looked behind her and saw that the rest of their group was behind her.  
"Bella, please talk to me. You're my best friend" she said tearing up  
"So I'm your friend now? you selfish bitch" I sneered  
"Yes you have always been my friend" she said causing me to scoff  
"Please, I am not your friend. Glad to since if having a backstabbing bitch as a friend seems to be good in other people's eyes but not mine now get away from me" I growled walking away  
Just as I walked about twenty feet away from them Alice had to grab me again and pull me to her; I snatched my hand out of her grasp and slapped her hard causing her head to turn with the force. She let go of my hand putting her hand on her cheek, I looked behind her to the group and saw Rosalie being held down from attacking me.

I walked to Biology and sat down praying that 'fuckward' doesn't show up and if he does I hope he finally gets the point that I don't want to talk to them at all anymore, it was all their fault anyway for believing that whore over someone they knew for a long time.  
I started straight at the board when I heard the chair scrap beside me; I felt a hand on my shoulder as if they are trying to move me to look at them, I heard him sigh and remove his hand and move around next to me. When Mr. Banner started class; I wrote the notes that was on the board so I wouldn't forget anything when a note was suddenly in front of me, I saw fucker's elegant handwriting but moved it away from me without reading it and kept writing.

Finally it was last class; and I hate to say it but I have it with Rosalie, I hope she didn't start any shit. I couldn't be arsed with her 'holier than thou' attitude. I completely forgot about us all changing together and slowly pulled my top off, all of a sudden I heard a gasp from behind me.  
"Bella" Rosalie said  
I didn't turn around just got dressed in my gym clothes and walked out of the dressing room and sat down waiting for this day to get over with, luck didn't have my side. When I got to my car I noticed the Cullen gang was standing next to my car, when I got close to them they all stood up.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I sneered  
"We want to know what is going on with you and why do you have bruises on your body" Rosalie said  
"Why do you care? Remember I was nothing, like shit on the bottom of your shoes" I growled and got into the car speeding away from them

A month passed and they kept trying to figure out what was going on; I guess they also didn't realize that their precious whore wasn't at school for a while, but I noticed. I also noticed that Jake has been pulling away from me, not like I care that he has but something wasn't right.  
I got to school to see the fuckheads by their cars as if waiting on me, because when they saw my truck they stood up straighter and watched as I parked it as far away from them as possible. I walked into the building but not before I saw their faces looking like they want to cry, I walked to my locker and was just about to close it when the big stupid ass Cullen came and stood next to me, I shut my locker and started walking away when all of a sudden he stops me looking at me with pleading eyes and I just stared at him with a cold expression making him flinch and let me go.

School went fine other then the fuckers trying to yet again talk to me and have me explain what's going on; I left school before lunch and went home and going up to my room sitting down on my bed, taking a locket out of my pocket and looking at it before a tear rolled down my face, opening up the locket to see a picture of me and Edward young on one side and on the other side was before his whore of a girlfriend was in our lives.  
I decided to put it on so I would have it with me not just in my pocket but next to me; I went downstairs and started on dad's dinner, I just got finished with it and left to go over to Jakes place. He hates it when there is nothing on the table when he comes home from work; I have noticed that he always comes home later then before but I couldn't bring myself to care that means less beatings and less name calling, he walks through the door without saying anything to me and sits down at the table scarfing his food down. Once he was done he left the plate there and got up; just as I was about to pick his plate up he pulled my arm roughly and pushed me on the couch, he walked out of the room for a minute and gave me some tea.  
"How do you feel?" he asked  
"F-fine" I stammered out  
"Good" he chuckled darkly  
He got up and left the room; all of a sudden I heard a bang come from the front door I turned to the sound but couldn't make anything out other then blurry images, just as someone was picking me up I blacked out.

**i think im actually beginning to fall in love with RebelGirl22 :) this chapter is another one of her masterpieces and isnt it amazing! MUCHOS LOVE TO HER AND ALL YOU OTHER GUYS OUT THERE! :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12 you lucky lucky guys! : X

**Chapter 12. **

I woke up with a burning sensation around my wrists and ankles. I tried opening my eyes but was met with pitch black. I took a few deep calming breaths to asses my situation. Firstly, I tried moving my arms and legs to no avail. After a few movements I deduced my wrists and ankles had been bound tightly, very tightly with rope behind my back. That would explain the burning sensation; the rope was rubbing pretty badly. Secondly, the reason I couldn't see anything was simple, I had been blindfolded. And lastly, as I was thrown around on a metal floor that was constantly vibrating and a loud roaring sound deafened my ears, I figured I must be in the back on some kind of van. Perfect, just fucking perfect! As if my life couldn't get anymore amazing, I've been kidnapped!

My imagination was running wild with all the scenarios that could happen next. I really should stop watching Fright Night movie marathons on a Friday. After what felt like hours and hours the van skidded to a stop. I braced myself for what was about to come. I heard the back doors creak open and someone jump up into the van. As they roughly grabbed my arms and dragged me up to a crouching position I began to struggle and scream.

"Shut up you stupid cow. No-one can hear you!" said a deep, unfamiliar voice.

I carried on thrashing around. A quick boot to the stomach soon had me gasping for breath, forcing me to stay still. The mystery kidnapper got a better grip on my arms and hauled me up. Suspended in midair whilst being winded was not a big bowl of sunshine let me tell you. Suddenly I was airborne as he threw me headfirst out of the back of the van. I had no time to prepare myself as I hit two adjoining walls and a very solid, very painful concrete floor. I felt an explosive pain in my left shoulder and a loud resounding crack. I heard what sounded like two men laughing maniacally before I gave in to the pain and blacked out.

Edwards POV.

Where the hell was she? I hadn't seen her in 2 days and I had an intense bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something must have happened to her. Was she in a car crash? Fell down the stairs? Trip over a crisp packet and break her leg again? The possibilities were endless. Then again I could be over reacting and she could just have a simple bug. I sighed and headed to my locker. I missed her. That much was obvious, hell even my family had noticed just how depressed I was. They missed her too. We had tried everything we could think of to get her just to talk to us, but alas. She was stubborn, we all knew that. I could tell she thought we didn't deserve her forgiveness. To be honest I thought the same. But after everything that's happened. After Rose told us what she'd seen… I thought things would change. Apparently not. I thought back over the times we spent together as kids.

_**flashback** _

"_Edward stop! No! That's yucky!" a 6 year Alice screamed as I chased her around with a worm in the back garden. Chasing her around is so much fun! I ran over to Bella, totally expecting her to squeal and run away like my annoying sister. Instead she held out her hand for the worm. _

"_Don't you think it's slimy and yucky like Alice?" I asked her as I passed it over. _

"_No way! Worms are all gooey and wiggly and cool!" she shouted. I looked at her in her eyes. They were a prettier brown than the worm's body. I smiled and picked up another. Maybe girls weren't so icky after all. I looked at Bella. She didn't seem to have cooties. Maybe Emmett was lying. I sniffed slightly. She didn't smell either! Bella caught me sniffing and gave me a funny look. I grinned at her and smooshed the worm into her forehead. She blinked and wiped it away. I thought she'd start crying but instead she started chasing after me giggling. She was the coolest girl in the whole entire world and she was MY best friend!_

I shook my head to come back out of my memory. Back then things were so much simpler. I couldn't help but smile. My smile soon faded as I thought back to when things between us had changed. I couldn't pinpoint an exact date but it was sometime around when Tanya came into my life.

_**flashback** _

_I was chatting to the guys as usual outside of school. It was a typical day, that is, until I saw 'Her'. She strolled on over to us, blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, eyes sparkling and her legs… man, they seemed to go on forever. Ignoring everyone else she approached me. _

_"Hey; I'm Tanya, I'm new here and I was wondering if a big, strong, handsome guy such as yourself could show me around here. Where to find the cafeteria, my classrooms..., maybe even a janitor's closet?" she asked, finishing with a wink. I gulped. She was stunning. I made my excuses with the others and left with her. After that we were pretty much inseparable. I know I was spending less time with the others but I knew they understood. They had their own partners and knew what it was like. After I asked Tanya out, and she said yes, I started to ask the others on group dates to make up for how much of a shitty family member I had been. My life was pretty much complete. One day, not long after Tanya and I had started dating I began to notice something different with Bella. _

"_Eddie, I wont be in until lunch today. I have a dentist appointment that I cant miss. I'll miss you so much baby. I love you." Tanya said over the phone. I sighed. _

"_I'll miss you too baby. See you later." I replied before hanging up. Classes dragged on until finally, lunch rolled round. _

"_Hey guys! What's for lunch I'm starving!" I said plopping down at the table with my family. Alice pushed over her lunch, she was sharing with Jasper. I nodded in thanks and began devouring my food. I looked to my left to see Bella with her nose in a book. I rolled my eyes. She was such a book worm. I poked her in the ribs gently. _

"_Hey Bells. How you doing?" she looked slightly startled before glaring at me. _

"_Oh so you're actually talking to me then? Thought maybe you weren't allowed…" she spat. _

_I looked at her in astonishment, not quite comprehending. _

"_Don't look so fucking confused. You know what I'm talking about!" she growled. What the hell? She never swore! What was going on? At that moment Tanya planted herself in my lap and planted a huge kiss right on my lips. I smiled at her and turned back to Bella who was glaring at Tanya. _

"_THAT'S what I'm talking about…" she huffed before sliding her chair back and practically ran out of the cafeteria. Jesus. What's with her?_

That was pretty much when Bella started avoiding talking to me and stopped hanging round with us as much. I missed her, sure I did, and she was still my best friend. But with a girlfriend like Tanya who demanded every ounce of my attention, I had very little time to dwell on it. I flopped onto the couch in our living room with the majority of my family, Alice joined us looking a little put out. We all were having a lazy night watching some random programme on TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it. Bella's father stood there.

"Hey chief Swan" I greeted, following him into the room.

"Have any of you guys heard from Bella?" he asked frantically.

"No sir" we all replied in unison. My heart sank at the dejected look on his face. He cursed to himself. And I saw Alice walk over to him.

"What's wrong?"

Alice's POV.

It's been a month and there is still no sign of Bella; I still beat myself over what I did to her, she would never know how much I wish I could take it back.

_** __Flashback **_

_I couldn't believe Bella would do something like that; I thought I knew her she was the sweetest person I know and she would never hurt a fly but she hurt Tanya. I decided to call her so I headed up to my room and shut the door praying no one would hear me.__  
__"Hello?" she said picking up the phone__  
__"Bella! What the hell was all that about? I cannot believe you just did that to poor Tanya!" I screamed at her__  
__"Alice? What the hell? Did you not HEAR what she said about me?" she screeched.__  
__"I don't care! There was no need for violence at all! Did you not stop to consider how Edward would feel about you attacking his girlfriend like that? How ANY of us would feel for that matter? She's our friend Bella and if you can't accept that then I'm not sure any of us can accept your part of our group any more. Goodbye." I hung up the phone__  
__I flung my phone on my bad; I slide down my wall covering my hands up just thinking back on our whole lives with, Bella wasn't the type of person to just do something for no reason. I then thought back to before everything that happened and couldn't help but hate myself I picked my phone up and started to call Bella back.__  
__"Come on. Pick up Bella" I muttered__  
__this is Bella; I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you when I can. BEEP__  
__"Shit" I screamed__  
__That night after trying Bella hundred times I wasn't able to get in touch with her, I headed downstairs to see everyone sitting in the living room and sat down on the couch, I was there but not really there when all of a sudden someone knocked on our door I heard Edward go get the door.__  
__"Hey Chief Swan" he said walking into the room with Charlie behind him__  
__"Have you guys heard from Bella?" he asked frantically__  
__"No sir" we all answered__  
__"Shit" he cursed to himself__  
__"What's wrong?" I asked getting up and going over to him __  
__"She is missing, she took my car. Do any of you may know why she would leave?" he asked looking at u__  
__"No sir" we said__  
__I headed to my room and fell on my bed not believing this would happen._

I started to see a change in Bella and not for the better; when I first saw her come back to school even with her crutches I thought she would have gotten all my messages apologizing to her and everything. The night of the party when she shown up I couldn't believe my eyes and when I turned to look at my family I would say they couldn't believe it either on how she is dressed.  
That night I kept an eye on her and noticed that she was talking to a tan skinned man and tried to see if she was disgusted but from the looks over it was happy to have attention from someone.

** _Flashback**_

_I saw her dance with that man and I didn't like it one bit; I watched as she left his side heading to the bathroom, we all followed her, when she came out I couldn't help but attack.__  
__"Bella what are you doing?" I screeched__  
__"Oh, what Alice? You upset that you didn't get to dress me? Or is it because I am getting along fine without you punk ass bitches?" she sneered and I couldn't help but flinch__  
__"Bella, you know it's not like that" Edward said__  
__"Really? Then how is it? You know what I don't give a shit; if you don't mind I got me a guy that I need to get back to" she growled bumping all of us in the shoulder walking past us.__  
_  
After that we tried talking to her but it was no avail; she just wouldn't talk to us without saying something that would hurt us, I guess we deserve it. After months we all saw with bruises on her body and we tried to talk to her and get her to tell us what's going on but nothing.  
I have noticed that Tanya hasn't been showing up to school, I didn't think much of it but couldn't help but wonder where she was.

**well arent you guys super duper lucky to have another update! this is because me and the lovely RebelGirl22 wrote this together :) she wrote Alices POV just so we could get it up for you guys :P your welcome ;) muchos love to you all! and i hope we get it back :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13 3 x

**Chapter 13. **

Emmett POV

Ever since the talent show everything went downhill; I heard everything that was said to Bella from Tanya. The next few weeks were worse than talent night; Bella got into a car accident and when we got back to school she avoided us like a plague. We tried talking to her and get anything other than a glare or a cold shoulder, the night of the party I didn't think I would see her there but she surprised us all and when she shown up in an outfit we totally didn't think she would wear what she was.

_**__Flashback**_

_I saw her dance with a tan man and I didn't like it one bit; I watched as she left his side heading to the bathroom, we all followed her, when she came out Alice couldn't help but attack.__  
__"Bella what are you doing?" Alice screeched__  
__"Oh, what Alice? You upset that you didn't get to dress me? Or is it because I am getting along fine without you punk ass bitches?" she sneered and causing us to flinch__  
__"Bella, you know it's not like that" Edward said__  
__"Really? Then how is it? You know what I don't give a shit; if you don't mind I got me a guy that I need to get back to" she growled bumping all of us in the shoulder walking past us._

After that she just ignored us, that or she said really mean and nasty things but I think that was just so we would leave her alone. I didn't think she actually meant anything she said. Months went by and we started noticing a change in Bella. Well, I did anyways. Sometimes she would come to school with bruises, or limping. At first we just put it down to her being clumsy, but when she snapped at us I could tell her heart wasn't in it anymore. Something was going on, I could see it in her eyes. I confessed my suspicions to Alice. I kind of wish I hadn't because then Alice confronted Bella about it all.  
"Bella, please talk to me. You're my best friend" Alice said tearing up  
"So I'm your friend now? You selfish bitch" Bella sneered  
"Yes you have always been my friend" Alice said causing Bella to scoff  
"Please, I am not your friend. Glad to since if having a backstabbing bitch as a friend seems to be good in other people's eyes but not mine now get away from me" She growled.

Bella started to walk away but I knew Alice wouldn't give up easily. She grabbed Bella again and pull her to closer; Bella snatched her hand out of Alice's grasp and slapped her hard. I couldn't believe it! Alice stood there shocked for a moment and raised her hand to her cheek. I looked around and saw Rosalie being held down from attacking Bella.  
When Bella left Alice turned to us and stopped up from going after her, she motioned for us to follow her, we walked outside and she launched into her story.  
"It's fine you guys, I know why she is upset" Alice said  
"Why then?" I couldn't help but ask  
"Because I practically told her that we didn't want to be her friends for how she acted towards Tanya" she said hanging her head  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie roared out in anger  
"No, I'm sorry" Alice sobbed  
"Alice, you had no right to do that. We still want to be her friends, if it wasn't for this asshole over here maybe Bella would still would have hung out with us" Rosie sneered pointing to Edward  
"How is this my fault?" Edward asked  
"Really Edward?" I asked  
"What?" he asked again  
"Think about it. Tanya" Jasper stated walking away from us all  
"This is fucked up" I said taking Rose's hand and walked away

I have noticed that Tanya hasn't been showing up to school, I didn't care if she never came back but couldn't help but wonder where she was. It's been a month since everything happened; Rosie found out that Bella has a lot more bruises on her but she wouldn't talk to us about it, Rose and I are at school waiting for Bella to arrive but when the bell rang she never shown up. That was two days ago; I am starting to worry so I told Rose that I was going to go talk to Charlie to see if he knew where she was.

Jasper POV

For the better part I kept quiet; other than trying to talk to Bella but she ignored me I wouldn't blame her. I knew something caused her to withdrawal more from our group other than Tanya; I still think she is bad news but every time I try to say something about her they all interrupt me so I just learned to shut up about that shit.  
When Alice told me what she said to Bella I couldn't help but feel for Bella seeing as how Alice planted a seed of doubt in Bella's mind. I still wanted to be her friend; I never liked Tanya but I just couldn't believe Alice would do that shit. Edward was a dumb fucker for going for a bitch like Tanya; hell they didn't even know that she sneaks around on him but I can't say shit to them because they all think she is little miss 'innocent'.

I noticed when Tanya left I just didn't know where she went to but I knew she left; I knew she didn't go to visit her Aunt when she called Edward. I am started to get worried when Bella hasn't been showing up for school these past two days; when I heard Emmett was going to talk to Charlie I decided to go along with him and see if he knew what was going on.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe Bella would fucking overreact to something the Alice said to her; I know how she is; she just doesn't know how to come out and talk to us about everything. I do understand where she is coming from though; thinking your friends has one person to speak for them but I would have figured she would know that none of us like anyone speaking for us. I do miss her and wish that she would come out and talk to someone; when I saw her face that day I just wanted to kill someone, my first thought was to hurt Bella for getting into something like this but I saw the pain underneath her glares.

_**Flashback**_

_The last class for the day with everyone of us trying to talk to Bella; Jasper told us how she was in the library when he tried to talk to her, I couldn't help but feel that she is rejecting any form of help from anyone. I was the only one in the locker room when Bella__walked in getting ready to change into her gym clothes; I was about to talk to her but stopped and gasped when I saw hand shaped bruises on her back along with a long gash.__  
__"Bella" I said softly__  
__She didn't say anything; just walked away and sat on the bleachers like she wanted to run but didn't want to get in trouble over anything. Class was finished and I hurried up and got dressed walking outside seeing the other's and explained to them what's going on and decided to confront her about it.__  
__"What the fuck do you want?" she sneered__  
__"We want to know what is going on with you and why do you have bruises on your body" I said leaving out the gash on her back__  
__"Why do you care? Remember I was nothing, like shit on the bottom of your shoes" she growled and got in her car speeding away.__  
_

That was the last time we seen her in two days; I couldn't help but start to worry about where she was, when Tanya called Edward and told him that she was going to be visiting her Aunt which I know is a lie considering that her only Aunt is dead, but it looked like Edward believed the bitch so I left it alone and looked up when Emmett came into the room, he told me that he was going to talk to Charlie to see if he would know anything at all, I told him that I was going to stay here.

**HEY MY SEXY READERS! i know its been too long but ive been pretty ill and it hurt to look at a computer screen too long. so this chapter is courtesy of the amazing RebelGirl22 who i want to say a special thankyou to for being so patient with me and not getting annoyed when i havent replied to her! thanks chickadee! muchos love to you and muchos love to all our readers 3 xx**


	14. Chapter 14WARNING!

**WARNING! this chapter contains scenes of sexual abuse. if you wish to skip this chapter then you may, i wont take offence. myself and RebelGirl22 have tried our best with this chapter and we hope you guys dont think its too bad (if it is blame me :P) **

**Chapter 14. **

Bella's POV.

When I came to I had no idea where I was. It took me a few moments to get myself together enough to remember what had happened. Tears welled up in my eyes. I forced myself to stay as calm as possible and slow my breathing. The gag in my mouth tasted rancid and the blindfold I had on prevented my tears from falling down my cheeks. At least my kidnappers wouldn't know I was awake. It would give me some time to try plan my escape. I knew it wouldn't be easy. Hell it would be pretty much impossible, but I knew I had to try. I wasn't going to die here.

I wiggled my wrists around, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in my shoulder. I could feel the knot; someone had tied it tight but not very well. After a few deep breaths I gave the rope a quick, hard tug. I almost passed out again with the pain I was in but I concentrated on evening out my breathing and managed to stay conscious. My legs were no longer tied so I didn't have to worry about that. I risked getting caught and brought my good arm around to lift up my blindfold. I was alone. I ripped it off and threw the gag to the other side of the room taking in deep, cleansing breaths.

Looking around I could see lines along the walls. It took a few more moments for my eyes to adjust before I could comprehend what they were. Bars. I was in a fucking cage! They must have moved me whilst I was unconscious. It wasn't very big. I could probably touch each side at the same time if I held my arms out, though with my shoulder, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I let out a frustrated growl. How dare they keep me in here like some fucking animal! Before I could think through the consequences I kicked the door. A loud clanging sound reverberated around the room. I sucked in my breath. Shit! I shouldn't have done that! A door at the other side of the room burst open.  
"No. you really shouldn't have" said a deep, menacing voice. I hadn't realized I had said it aloud.

"Please. I don't know who you are. Please. Let me go" I begged.  
My captor stepped forward. It was still dark but I was able to make him out. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He had an angular face, the irrational side of my brain decided that if he wasn't my kidnapper, and if he maybe smiled he could be considered somewhat attractive. That thought was soon wiped away as he stepped forward yet again. A smile crept up on his lips but it was far from friendly. It was downright terrifying. His eyes were grey and cold.

"Hello Isabella. My my my. Aren't you a pretty little thing" he growled. He came right up to the door of the cage and reached in. I did the only thing that seemed natural. I slapped it away. I immediately regretted it however as his eyes darkened and a growl rumbled out of his chest.

"You're going to fucking regret that!" he screamed.  
He stormed over towards the door. I could hear him rummaging in some sort of bag. I shrunk to the back of the cage as he approached me again. Pulling out a key he unlocked the door and stepped in, slamming it shut behind him. He had one hand behind his back so I couldn't see what he had brought over. It could be a gun. A knife. Anything! I cowered into the corner, trying to make myself as small as possible.

He bent down so he was at eye level with me.  
"Now I'm going to teach you some fucking manners. And I'm going to enjoy myself whilst I'm doing it..." he growled. I whimpered as he grabbed my chin and pulled me close.  
I tried to escape, thrashing my head around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull back his hand. His fist struck me just above my right eye. Stars erupted and my vision swam. I could barely register the fact he was pulling at my arms and legs. He slapped me around the face to get my attention. I shook my head slightly to pull myself together. What the hell? Whilst I was disorientated he'd pulled me down to lie on the floor. He was currently fiddling with something on my wrists and ankles. I tried to pull away but found I couldn't, raising my head I gasped in alarm. I was handcuffed to the cage! My arms were stretched above my head and my legs were cuffed to the bars in each corner of the room. I started thrashing around which earned me another slap.

"Keep still bitch. You moving around won't help you anyway. In fact, all this wiggling around has these lovely perky tits of yours bouncing. By all means. Carry on…" his voice lowered. He crawled over to me straddling stomach. Tears were freely streaming down my face.

"Please. Don't. Just let me go. I swear, I won't tell anyone. Please!" I begged. He laughed.  
"I don't think so. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want" he leant forward and got right in my face. He smiled his creepy smile again before crashed his lips to mine. I struggled but I couldn't stop his tongue from forcing into my mouth. His hands gripped my shoulders hard. His fingers dug right in and I knew he would be leaving bruises. He pulled away for a moment and moved his hand up to my neck. My heart skipped and my breath hitched. Was he going to strangle me? Instead he dropped his hands to the top of my t-shirt and pulled. It ripped down the seams. I started screaming. He stuffed one of the sleeves into my mouth to stop me making noise. He moved down once again and ripped off my bra. I closed my eyes willing myself somewhere far, far away.

"Mmm such lovely big tits you have…" he said squeezing them painfully. He lowered his head and bit down hard. I screamed. I briefly looked down to see blood dripping down the sides. He bit down again and again. I slammed my head back into the bar behind me.  
"James" he growled. I snapped my head up.  
"My name is James. Remember it. You'll be screaming it later…" he said smugly.  
I tried pleading with him with my eyes but to no avail. James slid further down my body, looping his fingers into my denim skirt's pockets and pulled them down. I writhed around trying to avoid his groping hands. He ripped off my thong with one finger. He grinned evilly at me as his fingers scraped up my inner thighs. I started to hyperventilate. No. no! God no! He dug his fingernails into the skin right next to my crotch. It stung like a bitch but all I could concentrate on was trying to move away.

He sat up and unzipped his pants. In one quick fluid motion he thrust into me. I screamed out in pain and threw myself back. My head stuck the bar again. This time black started to creep into the edges of my vision. James thrust in again and again. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt James tangle his fingers in my hair and pull. In reaction I tried to pull away. He snarled and gripped harder. He pulled my head up further and slammed it back into the concrete floor again and again. Pain exploded in the back of my head. Wet sticky stuff oozed down the back of my neck and onto the floor. I opened my eyes and James grinned at me as he thrust into me one last time before pulling out. He zipped himself up and smashed my head down once more. My vision grew hazy and a loud ringing sounded in my ears. I could see his lips moving as he said something to me but I couldn't make it out. My head lolled to the side and a last lone tear slipped out before I slipped into the dark abyss.

I woke up sometime later; without a clock I wouldn't know how long I have been here and what day it was, I lay still on the floor trying not to make any noise at all and just prayed no one else showed up but I was able to move my arms, thankfully the rapist untied my arms so I could at least move. My prayer's went unanswered when the door slammed open and was slammed shut again; I watched as the figure started to get closer, when I saw it was a guy with black dreads, he smiled a sinister smile and I know I wasn't going to be saved anytime soon from this hell hole.

**hey guys! hope your still with us. sorry about that chapter but it was part of the story i had mapped out from the beginning. hope you guys dont think it sucks! reviews appreciated! muchos love! xx**


	15. Chapter 15 filler

**Chapter 15.**

Edwards POV.

Where the hell is she? It had been nearly a full month since Bella had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even the Forks Police Department had given up, except for Charlie of course. It was having an effect on everyone I knew. Even though these past few months weren't spent with her closely we still loved her. Alice hadn't been shopping the entire time she's been gone. I think she blames herself. Jaspers even quieter than usual, he really misses their chats about history and other things they both liked. Rosalie cries at night, I don't think she realises I can hear her. Emmett can't console her. He can barely keep it together himself. I don't think I've seen him even smile. Anyone on the outside with even half a brain cell could see that she was a big part of our lives and we couldn't function properly without her.

Tanya had been my rock. Late night visits from her made me forget. Not permanently. Just for an hour or so. The only problem was that after I was so consumed with guilt I couldn't look at her, or myself for that matter, and I couldn't fully understand why. Alcohol had become my best friend too. Barely a night went by that I didn't have to run to Tyler's house to get a bottle of scotch. It really was quite cool that his older brother got us it whenever we wanted. I didn't stay and drink it though; I preferred the solitude of my room behind 3 different locks where Esme and Carlisle couldn't witness my 'slow, painful road to self destruction' as Alice eloquently put it.

I decided to ring Tanya, see what she doing right now. I picked up the house phone and dialled. It rang quite a few times before she finally picked up.

"what? I'm busy!" she screeched breathlessly.

I frowned. What the hell?

"um Tanya? I just rang to.."

"OH! Eddie. I'm sorry. I'm just busy, uh, studying right now.." she cut off in a sickly sweet tone.

"Ohhhhhh…mmmmm… listen. I gotta go. My, uh, history assignment needs finishing."

She hung up the phone before I could say goodbye. Something was up. She didn't even take history for god sakes. I figured it could be personal and she would tell me in her own time. In the mean time I would keep an eye on her when she was around and make sure there wasn't anything drastic going on in her life.

Alice's POV.

Ok. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, honestly. All I had done was pick up the phone to ring Jasper but Edward must have already been using it. As soon as Tanya snapped she was busy I was going to give her a piece of my mind. But then Edward would know I was listening. As I though back to the conversation, I grew confused. Something wasn't quite right about Tanya. As the conundrum niggled away I figured I would ring Rosalie and talk it over with her.

It took a few tries but she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Um. Hi Rose, its Alice. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh ok, Emmett. Stop, Alice is… ohhh…. Alice is on the phone" she moaned.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"No its ok. He's stopped. He was just fooling around. Your such a cockblocker Alice" she teased.

Then it clicked. The breathless tone, the moaning, the rustling in the background. So similar to my conversation with Rose. THAT GODDAM SKANKY BITCH!

"Rose, I need you to come over right away" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Alice? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"That skanky, two-faced, back-stabbing, whore Tanya. I think she's cheating on Edward!" I spat.

Rose gasped and said she would be right over before hanging up.

I started to pace around my room in anger. I should tell Edward! No. wait. I couldn't do that to him. It would crush him. Especially seems he's fragile with Bella being missing. No, I would have to confront the bitch myself. There was a knock on the door and in strolled Rosalie with a frown marring her perfect face.

"Where is that slut? I'm going to rip her 99 cent bottle blonde hair out of her head!" she fumed.

"Rose, calm down, we have to think about this rationally. For Edwards sake. Sit down. I have a plan"

**Hey guys. Sorry its took me so long. Im going to uni in about a week so been busy packing all my stuff etc. I know this one is short, so i apologise but i just felt you all needed an update and figured i'd throw a filler chap out there :) muchos love to you all! muchos muchos love to all those who have reviewed, put me on author/story alert and added me to their favourites! you all deserve air kisses and a sexy Edward all to yourselves! :) xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 settled in uni : x

**Chapter 16. **

Bella's POV-

I tried to blink through the blood that was pouring from the gash just above my left eyebrow. Even though it hurt like a motherfucker I knew the damage was just superficial, all head wounds looked worse than they were as they bled more. However, the way my head was pounding, ribs aching, leg throbbing, shoulder practically screaming in protest from the position it was in; I couldn't say the same for the rest of my body. From the glimpses of James' watch I got when he came in I could tell it had been 5 hours since my last 'play time'. That's right. The sick bastards called raping me 'play time' because they believed it was some sort of privilege for me, like a fucking kid who'd been good all day and was allowed outside to play with their friends at the park.

I could hear banging in the distance. A loud signature scraping noise alerted me I had roughly 45 seconds before one of them came through my door. I shifted a little trying to find a position that didn't make my body feel like it was on fire but every tiny movement caused the pain to amplify. I stilled and took several deep calming breaths as James strolled in. I couldn't escape from this hell but the least I could do was try and block out as much as possible. I closed my eyes as he stepped into the cage.

"Ready for round 48 Isabella?" he asked

I gulped. It had really been only 48? It felt like thousands. I wasn't quite sure if the 48 was just his sessions he was counting or if it included the times he shared me with Laurent. I glared at him through my right eye; my left had almost completely swollen shut courtesy of James when I tried to bite his dick as he shoved it down my throat last time. As much as I wanted to cause him as much pain as physically possible I knew any resistance from me would just come back to bite me in the ass.

He unzipped his trousers and stepped closer. He pumped himself for a while to 'get our juices flowing' as he so eloquently put it.

"Come on then Isabella. You know what I want." He growled.

I sighed internally and took a deep breath before clearing my throat.

"I'm a stupid, worthless, pathetic piece of crap that no-one loves except you James. I deserve everything I've had and I'm about to get." I quoted monotonously.

He made me repeat this 3 times as he always did just before his sessions. It was getting easier and easier to say it each time. I could handle the beatings, I could handle the raping, I had even grown to accept that I would never see any of my family and friends again, however the one thing that I couldn't get over was; with every time that sentence left my lips I started to believe it a little more. James stepped over me and bent over the pull my hair back so he could look me straight in the eyes. He must have seen the defeat as he grinned and pulled back a little and began play time 'number 49'.

Rosalie's POV.

I have to admit, the little pixie knew how to dress for any occasion. We we're sat in Emmett's jeep just down the road from The Skank's house, both dressed completely in black. We were the hottest criminals around, that's for sure. Alice was currently wearing skin-tight black jeans, a simple black tank and a kick ass biker jacket that was too big for her, no doubt Jaspers. Her hair was styled to perfection as usual and her look was completed by a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. She looked over me one more time before grinning in approval as my outfit choice. Cat Woman had no flies on me in my cat-suit paired with knee-high stiletto boots. This little number I had hid from Emmett after I bought it the other day particularly for this occasion. He would have no doubt made me put it on and proceed to rip it off, probably with his teeth.

Alice looked at me and nodded. It was time. We slipped out our doors and headed towards the house that stood before us, sticking to the shadows. It was time we found out just what this Skank was up to once and for all. We reached one of the lower windows in the back garden. There was a trellis leading up to the only room with a light on in the entire house. I knew it was Tanya's from being in there before. We Rock Paper Scissored to decide who would climb up and who would stay on guard below. I lost and Alice chose to climb. I helped her up and watched her warily as she climbed higher and higher. I glanced around me to make sure none of the guards were approaching. By our calculations we should have roughly 15 minutes of uninterrupted time as the guards switched over and sat in the cabin discussing what I could only guess as to what was on the tiny TV in there.

I heard Alice gasp and I heard my walkie-talkie crackle into life.

"I can't fucking believe it! Actually yes I do. We were right. She's fucking that bastard Jacob. Oh ew Ew EWWW! He's licking.. Oh damn get me down from here before I throw up!" she squealed. I grabbed the trellis to keep it steady as she practically flew down it in disgust. She took a few calming breaths before turning to look at me. All the colour had left her face apart from a sickly shade of green. I patted her back slightly as we headed back to the jeep and climbed in. I didn't want to know what exactly they were doing but at least we got what we came for. Alice handed over the digital camera she'd used and I took out the memory card before storing it in my bag. The jeep started with a soft purr and Alice pulled out and sped home, obviously wanting to put as much distance between herself and that room as possible.

Edward's POV.

As I watched the jeep pull away I could feel my heart sinking more and more with each passing moment. I didn't need to look myself, or even hear what Alice and Rosalie were saying to know what was happening in that room right now. They'd clearly come here for the same reason I had, and unknowingly saved me the pain of seeing for myself and having mental images every time I closed my eyes. I bowed my head and jumped back over the fence. I clambered back into my car and pulled out my phone. I couldn't bear the thought of having sort of attachment to that lying cheating bitch a moment longer. I took a deep breath and dialled.

"Eddie, baby! Hi! How are you? Like, I miss you so much. I'm sorry ive like, been away at my sick grandmas. Come around! I have new silky sheets we can like, try out if you know what I mean" she answered. I balked at the idea of being in her bed, especially after I knew who else had been in there.

"No Tanya. Look. I know about you and Jacob. There's no point trying to deny it."

"Eddie, baby, like I swear, it wasn't…"

"Tanya I have proof. Quit the 'it wasn't what it looked like' routine ok. I'm just calling to tell you that your welcome to screw whoever you like, whenever you like from now on. We're through" and with that I hung up. I rested my head on the steering wheel. At least now I knew. I would hate to have found out later, possibly after everyone else. I sat up and started the car. It was time to head home and see my family. All of the people I loved. Except that it wasn't everyone. Bella was still missing. We had to find her, somehow. I wasn't going to let this slide as a case of a teenager runs away with her boyfriend like most of the police department had. I knew Bella. Something wasn't right and now it was time I did something about it.

Tanya's POV.

I couldn't fucking believe it! He'd like, dumped me! ME! The most gorgeous, smart, funny, sexy and talented person in like the whole world! I had to get revenge. Like, but how?

I flicked back my amazing hair and thought for a moment. I couldn't like hurt him, his family wouldn't let me get away with it. Which is why I couldn't like, get them either. I needed something I could easily get away with. Then it dawned on me! Like I could totally get away with it because I'm like, so awesome! I picked up my pink blackberry and dialled.

"hey Jake, fancy a bit of fun with me? Only this time it won't be pleasurable. At least, not for Bella…"

**hey guys! thanks for being so patient with me :) im officially moved in at uni and all settled in! yeyyyy! im having an amazing time, even if my housemates are 4 guys! haha wish me luck ;) muchos love to you all! 3 xx**


End file.
